Snotlout Jorgenson
|personality = Arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, perfectionist, selfish (sometimes), romantic, a ladies' man, jealous, impulsive, reckless, caring (deep down) |appearance = Tall viking with black hair, blue eyes, five foot six |occupation = Stoker Class specialist of the Berk Dragon Training Academy (formerly) Official Weapons Tester |alignment = Good/Neutral |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hairy Hooligan Tribe< |goal = To win the heart of Astrid Hofferson (formerly) To win the heart of Ruffnut Thorston (formerly). Train a dragon and defeat the Red Death (succeeded) |home = Berk |family = Spitelout Jorgenson (father) Unnamed mother Griplout Jorgenson and Hedgelout Jorgenson (relatives) |pets = Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare) Pain (Terrible Terror) Hunterbolt (Skrill) His Fireworm Queen |friends = Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Belch], Great Protector, New Protector, Silent Sven, Gothi, Stoick the Vast, Gobber the Belch, Dagur the Deranged, Valka, Eret, Alvin the Treacherous, Heather,Mala, Throk, Atali, Minden |enemies = The Red Death, Mildew (formerly), Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Savage, Outcast Tribe (formerly), Dagur the Deranged (formerly), Berserker Tribe, Screaming Death (formerly), BoneKnapper Dragon (briefly), Viggo Grimborn, Ryker Grimborn, Heather (temporarily), Changewings, Grimmel the Grisly, Drago Bludvist, Dragon Hunters, Dragon Trappers, Eret (formerly) |likes = Flirting with Astrid (formerly), flirting with Ruffnut (currently), making fun of other people dragons, his friends, dragons, giving orders rather than taking them |dislikes = Being paralyzed, Hiccup (formerly), dragons (formerly), anti-Thor Bonecrusher, Outcasts (formerly), following orders, Hookfang burning him with its fire, Dagur mispronouncing his name |powers = Knowledge of Dragons |weapons = Hammer Mace |fate = Parts ways with Hookfang and attends Astrid and Hiccup's wedding. |quote = "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" |comics = Dragon Down The Legend of Ragnarok Dangers of the Deep The Ice Castle The Endless Night The Stowaway Snowmageddon Burning Midnight Dragonvine The Serpent's Heir The Fire Tides (upcoming) }}Snotlout Jorgenson is one of the main characters in the 2010 film, How to Train Your Dragon and its related media. Snotlout is one of the Dragon Riders and a friend of Hiccup's and owns a Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang. Background Snotlout is one of the Dragon Riders of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. He is the owner of a Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang and is the dragon specialist of the Stoker Class. Though arrogant and boisterous and little regard for the rules, Snotlout is a worthy friend and Ally in the fight against their enemies. He had a rather strained relationship with Spitelout and sometimes, had an adversarial friendship with Hiccup and flirted with Astrid multiple times. Personality Snotlout is something of a village idiot, but can be intelligent on multiple occasions. He can be boisterous, sarcastic and something off a narcissist. Initially, he started the film series by making fun of Hiccup, along with Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Astrid sometimes finds him annoying, as he often flirted with her. Hiccup also cannot stand Snotlout sometimes and often has to discipline him whenever he goes to an insubordination routine. Despite his attempt at a tough demeanor, Snotlout does prove to be a loyal and caring friend. He has a strong bond with Hookfang, a fiery Monstrous Nightmare. Snotlout was also concerned for those he cares about are in danger, as he was worried about Astrid when she was deathly ill with the Scourge of Odin and felt partially responsible for getting Hiccup and Toothless kidnapped by Dragon Hunters. He sometimes acts as a ladies' man, as he has flirted with some of the female characters, like Mala, Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut. He also hero worships Valka and believes him to be there soon she never had. At the end of the film, Valka tells Snotlout that it's clear he has the brains, with Snotlout glad at bring Valka's "number one." Appearances How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Snotlout appears in the television series, Dreamworks Dragons: The Series as one of the main characters. However, instead of being voiced by Jonah Hill, Snotlout was instead voiced by Zack Pearlman. He appears in every episode of the series except for the second half of the episode, "A View to a Skill." Differences from source material * In the books, Snotlout is called "Snotface Snotlout" due to his large nose. In the series, he is briefly called Snotface by the twins. *He is far more antagonistic in the books, often bullying Hiccup more often. In the films, Snotlout does in fact make fun of Hiccup, but they grow to respect one another. **Not only were Snotlout and Hiccup were rivals, they were also cousins. They are unrelated in the films, instead becoming friends but also having rivalry with one another. * Snotlout tried to hope for Hiccup to be killed multiple times. This Snotlout doesn't show any intention to become Chief. Except, he attempted to in "Cast Out, Part 2." *Unlike book Snotlout, who dies by pretending to be Hiccup, this version survives. Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters‏‎ Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters